vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Drom Canyons
The land of northeastern of Ulia is made up of a rocky, mountainous land known as The Drom Canyons. Despite being the crags and dry valleys, there is actually several pockets of large flora, with thick woods and dense jungles being found as well. The Drom Canyons is the birth place of the Dragons, and is possibly the only place in the world where dragons can be found in great numbers. The largest mountain, surrounded by a sea of lava, is the volcano Demise, the largest and most active volcano in the world. This volcano is the resting place of the God of all dragons, and the God of Fire, Radalok The Destroyer. The Drom Canyons has the honor of being the most mysterious land in all the continent, surpassing even The Fjord. This is because while The Fjord's entry points are well guarded secrets, The Drom Canyons has no entrances whatsoever. Nobody has ever entered since pre Haven recorded time, and its vast wilderness is virtually untouched by civilization. The only known entrances to the land within were created after The Sundering, crumbling mountain walls away in both the land of Haven and The Northern Mountains. Tara and Archerios were the first mortals to set foot inside the Droms in over a thousand years, and it was the main setting of the Drom Canyons Arc. Native Species Notable Locations Bone Cliffs The Bone Cliffs is the first area one reaches when entering the Drom Canyons from Haven. It is covered with thick fog, making it difficult to see more than a few feet ahead of ones self. Despite being the very first area to be explored, the Bone Cliffs immediately introduces one to the savage and exceptionally dangerous nature of the Droms. There are several long but small fissures scattered throughout the cliff face, as well as many caves. These are all home one of the most vicious species of animals that call the canyons their home, the Drom Rats. It is because of these insatiable rodents that the cliffs get their name, as the ground and fissures are littered with the bones of victims picked clean by the rats. Stalker's Bluffs Located directly north of the Bone Cliffs, the Stalker's Bluffs is home to the Stalkers. Ancient trees can be found scattered throughout the bluffs, with some reaching over a hundred feet tall. The fog still permeates into this area, making travel here even more dangerous, as the stalkers are capable of tracking prey through the fog very easily. Hidden Grove The Hidden Grove is connected to the northwest of Stalker's Bluffs, and is the most verdant area in all of the Droms. This was the lair of the Droms' resident Guardian before it fell to corruption. A dense, almost mystical forest, it is by far the most peaceful area in all the canyons. Sephyr Desert The Sephyr Desert is where the Bone Cliffs lead into, and gives one an expansive view of the wild and untamed lands beyond, as this is where the heavy fog ends. A barren and dry wasteland for over a hundred miles, this desert actually continues down into The Westfold, particularly The Dust Valley. Rolling Plains Despite being a plains that supports vegetation to an extent, the Rolling Plains are rather arid. The Sephyr Desert converges with it, and it too continues south into the Westfold. Abnormally large cactus are abundant throughout, making dehydration not a concern in an emergency. Blood Lake Located directly between the Sephyr Desert and the Rolling Plains, lies a lake of blood known to mortals only as Blood Lake. While originally thought to be just waters tinted a dark red, the entire lake is composed of actual dragon blood. A sacred place to dragonkind, it is where they go to die. The blood filling the lake bubbles and boils hot, and the remains of an ancient elder dragon rest at the bottom, serving as its guardian. Crag Valley To the northwest of the Rolling Plains lies Crag Valley, a dry and perilous land where the mountainsides are in a constant state of falling, with landslides and earthquakes being a daily occurance here. Category:Place